


first sign of cool weather

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fictober, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, its just sleepy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Everything’s still dark when I open my eyes, but I can just make out the sun peeking out from the edges of our curtains. (Blackout curtains are a blessing.) It must still be fairly early morning because Simon’s still asleep, lying half on top of me with his head on my chest. If it weren’t so cold I might complain, but as is it’s like having my own human-dragon blanket. (His wings are stretched out, blocking most of the room from my vision.) (Sometimes in the middle of winter he’ll wrap us both up in them, cocooning us in the impossible warmth rolling off his body.)Simon’s snoring, just a bit.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	first sign of cool weather

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of my attempted fictober, we're going strong so far, folx

**BAZ**

Everything’s still dark when I open my eyes, but I can just make out the sun peeking out from the edges of our curtains. (Blackout curtains are a blessing.) It must still be fairly early morning because Simon’s still asleep, lying half on top of me with his head on my chest. If it weren’t so cold I might complain, but as is it’s like having my own human-dragon blanket. (His wings are stretched out, blocking most of the room from my vision.) (Sometimes in the middle of winter he’ll wrap us both up in them, cocooning us in the impossible warmth rolling off his body.)

Simon’s snoring, just a bit. Not loud enough to be annoying or keep me up, but just enough that I can hear the rumble in his throat as he breathes. I make a mental note to make sure he takes a decongestant later, the seasons are changing, he’s only going to get worse the next week or so. He always does, every spring and autumn.

A soft hum escapes his throat and his breathing changes. Not that I’m paying that much attention. (Of course I am, what else am I meant to do while I’m pinned to the mattress beneath him.)

“‘S cold.” His words are soft and slurred, and he shifts to nuzzle his face into my neck. I hiss as his nose touches my skin. It’s freezing cold. His face follows me when I try to pull away from him, not that I’m that successful. He’s still laying on top of me. “Stop, y’r’warm.”

“I am most certainly not.” I kick a foot out, trying to maneuver a hand down to reach the blankets that have pooled around our calves. “Crowley, you’re _heavy_.”

Simon makes a quiet sound of protest and nuzzles in closer, making my job harder. I just reach the edge of the blanket with my fingertips, wriggling beneath my mostly-unconscious boyfriend until I can drag the heavy duvet back over both of us.

I tuck it up just beneath his wings and curl it over his shoulders, then press a kiss into his forehead as he shifts and sighs contentedly at the new warmth. His breaths even out again as he falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on the tumbles: [@pipsqueakparker](https://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
